


Les nuits sans nom - Durarara!!

by HaruCarnage



Series: Attelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName [5]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Un thème sept à dix minutes pour écrire cent mot dessus avec une tolérance de dix mots. Telles sont les règles de l'atelier drabble du [Collectif NoName]





	1. Finir

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Tout ça allait mal finir, il le sentait bien. Pourtant, c'est sans hésitation de Mikado Ryugamine suivait Aoba. Après tout, c'était pour les dollars qu'il faisait ça. Il ne voulait que leur bien. Il ne pouvait rien arriver de si mal. À moins que ses pré-sentiments s'avère justes. Il ne voulait pas laisser ses mauvaises pensées l'empêcher d'avancer. Il tendit simplement la main à ce jeune garçon et prit un morceau de tissu. Sur ce dernier était dessiner un requin. Il le mit sur la partie basse de son visage. Il sourit, son ascension pouvait enfin commencer. Il le faisait pour tous ceux qu'il aimait.


	2. Maître

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Il n'avait aucun maître, juste des gens qui l'engageait pour récupérer de l'argent. Il adorait ce boulot. Il lui permettait de déployer sa force. Quand Verona était venue pour l'affronter, il avait ri. Il avait hâte devoir ce que cette dame avait dans le ventre. Il ne sous-estimait pas le sexe féminin, parce que Celty était capable de le battre les mains attachées. Il n'était pas le seul monstre d'Ikebukuro. Il était l'homme le plus fort. Heiwajima Shizuo était la personne dont il ne fallait pas être ennemie. Seul cet imbécile Orihara Izaya ne l'avait pas compris. Ou il était suicidaire...


	3. Mer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Les gens se pressaient, telle la houle sur la mer. Lui était qu'un pauvre Marin qui complimentait les sushis de son patron. Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient bons, même si ces derniers étaient faits par un Russe. Il avait appris d'un grand-maître sushi. Simon était content devoir certains venir souvent dans le petit établissement. Il lui arrivait même parfois de servir des clients avec son japonais teinté de son accent russe. Comme la nourriture de cet endroit, il était un parfait exemple que le métissage était parfois une bonne chose. Il prit un peu d'eau pour recommencer son travail, il était un phare perdu dans un océan de gens.


	4. Descendance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Celty n'aurait jamais d'enfants, même si elle aimait Shinra de tout son cœur. Elle n'aurait jamais de descendance. Elle était immortelle, donc elle n'avait jamais senti le besoin de devenir mère. Mais depuis qu'elle était proche de cet homme, elle s'imaginait parfois avoir une vie ordinaire. Bien sûr, son cheval lui manquerait. Mais au moins elle aurait toujours la tête sur les épaules. Son statut Dullahan était à la fois un cadeau et un poisson. Elle ouvrit le salon de Dollars pour voir si elle pourrait parler de choses banales pour oublier ce qu'elle était. Pour être une femme normale et non être mythique...


	5. Chocolat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Le chocolat, il n'aimait pas trop ça. Mais Kida ne pouvait pas refuser le cadeau d'une dame. Celle-ci était la fille qu'il voyait régulièrement à l'hôpital. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Il s'était attaché à Saki, pour lui, elle devenue comme une partie de lui. Comme l'était son meilleur ami Mikado. Il avait besoin de ses deux personnes dans sa vie pour se sentir bien. Le silence du jeune homme le rendait anxieux. Il reporta son regard sur la jeune fille qui lui serra la main avec un sourire compréhensif. Elle avait compris que Mikado Ryugimine comptait beaucoup.


	6. Partir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Partir, c'était toujours difficile. Surtout quand les événements se bousculaient enfin. Izaya voulait en voir plus. Il avait presque tout prévu. Il n'avait juste pas vu arriver la première Saika, mais elle tombait bien. Avec elle, peut-être que la chasse pouvait continuer. Que d'autres histoires pourront commencer. Comme il avait hâte de voir tout ça. Il sourit alors qu'il était encore cloué au lit. Son cerveau contrairement au reste du corps était paré pour de nouvelles aventures auprès des êtres humains. Ces derniers le fascinaient beaucoup, comme il en était un aussi, il était aussi curieux que les autres âmes qu'il avait croisé.


	7. Vivante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Elle était vivante, elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Pourtant, elle était là, en présence d'un monstre qui voulait être humain. Elle qui n'avait fait que les imiter. Vivante. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine, elle pouvait presque entendre son cœur battre fort. Elle tenta de se calmer. Ce n'était pas comme si ce monstre allait la manger. Il semblait gentil. Prêt à lui tendre la main. Elle ne méritait pas cette attention. Elle n'était que Ruri Hijiribe, une mortelle qui a voulu frôler le statut de monstre en se grimant. Elle n'était pas à la hauteur du vampire chez qui elle dormait.


	8. Carnaval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Erika adorait les mangas et voir ses deux jeunes adolescentes si pareilles et si différentes. Ça lui donnait envie de les cosplayer. Pas avec un de ses costumes bon marché qu'on vendait pour le carnaval des Européens. Mais un qu'elle ferait à la main. Comme elle seule pouvait faire. Des bonnes mensurations. Des visages d'anges. Elles seraient des modèles plus parfaits. Elle s'agrippa à son siège, car la voiture tournait, et profitait de l'inertie pour se retourner vers les filles.

« Vous êtres vraiment bien tombés, Kadota est un bon gars. Sinon, ça vous dirait de faire du cosplay.  
-Je pourrais draguer avec ?  
-Bien entendu.  
-Alors j'accepte ta proposition. »


End file.
